Haruno's Tale
by nami86
Summary: Sasuke est revenu, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin... aux premiers abords. SasuxSaku. désolée pour le résumé tout pourrie . Rating M juste au cas ou...
1. Chapter 1

HARUNO's TALE

HARUNO's TALE

Mon premier (non, en fait mon deuxième ) SasuSaku : désolée pour les fautes « daurthograffe », pour le manque de style et pour tout les autres petits défauts… voilou. ENJOY xxx

**--**

**Episode 1**

**--**

Jour-J

Sakura avançait lentement et décidée dans les ruelles quasi vides de Konoha… Elle adorait être seule, profitant calmement des rues sans être déranger par le bruit, la foule ou ses amis. Elle pouvait enfin se retrouver avec elle-même… Bien qu'étant toujours aussi sociable, notre jeune kunoichi avait profondément changé depuis le départ d'un certain garçon aux yeux et à la chevelure sombres. Physiquement son corps de préadolescente s'était transformé en celui d'une magnifique jeune femme de 17 ans : un visage fin, aux pommettes saillantes, une chevelure rose s'arrêtant au milieu du dos, une poitrine et des hanches remarquables, des jambes à n'en plus finir et deux grands magnifiques yeux verts. Bref… la kunoichi la plus séduisante de Konoha. Psychologiquement, elle devint rapidement une femme forte, indépendante et solide, une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer, que ce soit au niveau personnel ou en mission, et ces capacités de Medic-nin, et de force brute dépassées maintenant largement celles de la légendaire Tsunade.

Cependant, elle ne se confiait pas, elle souriait moins souvent, parlait de façon plus occasionnelle, et tout le monde savait pourquoi. Sasuke. _Sasuke_… voilà un nom que tout le monde évita le plus possible de prononcer devant elle durant plus de 4 ans, bien que cet interdit fut souvent rompu. Bizarrement, une partie de la joie de vivre de Sakura avait disparu en même temps que lui.

Mais ça y est, il était revenu, prononcé _Sasuke_ n'était plus un interdit : la mort de Madara, de Itachi et de quelques autres eurent raison de son errance. Bizarrement, la conduite de la jeune fleur ne changea quasiment pas. Il faut dire que la situation était particulière. Dés que l'équipe Kakashi revint au village accompagné du garçon au regard ébène, celui-ci fut arrêté et jugé. Les chefs d'accusations : haute trahison envers Konoha, complicité avec l'ennemi et tentative de meurtre envers des habitants du village. Heureusement pour lui, de nombreux points pesés dans sa défense : la respectabilité du clan Uchiha, les antécédents de missions… et surtout les témoignages de ses anciens camarades ! Au bout du compte le verdict qui tomba s'avéra plus que clément : Sasuke fut condamné à une interdiction totale de quitter le village pendant deux mois, une obligation durant 6 mois d'accomplir uniquement des missions de rang A, de restreindre voire proscrire l'utilisation de ses sharigans et enfin limiter ses entrainements, qui devaient se dérouler sous surveillance, à 3 par semaines.

Justement, aujourd'hui était le jour de sa remise en « liberté », la fin de sa mise en détention. Toutes les personnes ayant connu le Sasuke d'il y a quelque années, s'étaient données le mot pour aller l'accueillir, ne serait-ce que pour le remettre rapidement dans le « bain »… Elle trouvait cette idée stupide. Evidemment, celle-ci venait de Naruto. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il espère ? Des excuses ? Un sourire béat de Sasuke ? Ou encore une accolade ? … il rêve…_ »

Sakura cheminait en direction du bâtiment le plus imposant du village : celui où siégeait le pouvoir exécutif de Konoha. Elle y entra, longea un couloir étroit et ouvrit une porte en bois épais. Elle cligna de l'œil : ils étaient (quasiment) tous là au centre de la pièce. Naruto, bien sûre mais aussi Sai, Kakashi, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shino et Shikamaru, tous en grande discussion. « _Naruto, Kakashi et Ino je comprends mais, que foutent les autres ici ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

**-** **Eh, Sakura !** cria Naruto en avançant vers elle, les autres la saluant de loin d'un sourire ou d'un geste amicale.

**-** **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? Depuis quand Shikamaru ou encore Shino se soucient de Sasuke ? **demanda Sakura au jeune blond.

**-** **Je … je leur ai demandé de venir, juste… juste pour rassurer Sasuke**, expliqua-t-il hésitant.

**- Rassurer Sasuke ? De quoi ? Je pense que c'est toi que tu veux rassurer : tu ne veux pas que son retour se passe mal, et surtout que tu n'ais pas fait ça en vain…**

**- Non, bien sûre que non ! Quoi que les autres pensent, ça n'a jamais était vain : il est revenu, non ? C'est ce qui compte !** ajouta-t-il, le regard surpris du ton résigné de la dernière réplique de Sakura.

**- Mouais…** soupira-t-elle

Sur ce, une porte en fer de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit, à l'opposé de la précédente. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'ouverture de laquelle trois hommes apparurent. C'était lui : entouré de deux gardes, probablement deux anbus, faisant pâle figure à côté de la présence de leur futur ex-prisonnier, il était calme, aucune émotions sur son visage impassible. « _Sasuke…_ » murmura intérieurement Sakura.

**-Sasuke !** hurla énergiquement Naruto.

Ce dernier traversa la pièce, avança avec enthousiasme un sourire aux lèvres vers le brun parfaitement stoïque et Naruto commença à lui faire la conversation comme ci de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pendant plus de quatre ans… « _Comment fait-il ça ?_ » rêvassa Sakura « _Comment peut-il passer outre ? _».

L'Uchiha ne dit mots tout au long du monologue de son ancien compagnon d'arme, mais son regard sombre ne traduisait aucune aversion ou haine comme à son habitude. Il était juste… calme… Devant ce spectacle « relativement » rassurant, les deux gardes disparurent, laissant alors libre champs aux autres visiteurs de s'approcher de l'ancien détenu : ils s'exécutèrent, le regardèrent tous, avec plus ou moins d'insistance ou de scepticisme, mais sans aucune peur. Un brouhaha sourd commença alors à remplir la pièce.

Sakura, elle, n'avait pas bougé : immobile devant la porte en bois encore ouverte, elle le fixait tandis que lui regardait un par un les visages perplexes se trouvant à quelques centimètres du sien.

« _Dieu, qu'il est beau…_ » pensa-t-elle, mais elle s'en voulut immédiatement pour avoir pensé cela. A quelques mètres de lui, elle avait la sensation qu'un océan entier les séparait. Une pression dans sa poitrine apparu et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle voulait partir, disparaître, « _Pourquoi je suis venue ici ?_ » … « _Sasuke…_ ». Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé et tombé négligemment le long de son cou, son visage était grave, marqué, mais par certains aspect, abordé les même expressions qu'il y a 4 ans. .. Quatre ans déjà…

Elle l'aimait « _Je te HAIS !_ » s'hurla-t-elle intérieurement… elle l'aimait encore «_ Je te hais SASUKE !! _», elle l'avait toujours aimé, « _Je te hais SASUKE UCHIHA !_ »… et elle l'aimerait toujours. « _Je te H…_

Les regards ébène et jade se croisèrent. Bien qu'à plus de 5 mètres de lui, elle tressaillit, mais se reprit aussitôt. Elle lui offrit alors un léger sourire, un sourire fade et triste mais sincère, bien différent de ceux d'antan… Sakura baissa les yeux et tourna les talons. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que LUI. Pad déjà, pas maintenant… Elle disparut dans l'ouverture de la porte en bois…

…La pièce lui semblait vide maintenant…

--

Jour-J + 5

Presque une semaine qu'il était revenu, et la vie à Konoha s'écoulait normalement, enfin… quasi normalement.

Sakura était assise dans un des restaurants spécialistes de nouilles fraiches, en compagnie de Ino et Sai. « _Pourquoi je suis assise avec ces deux… hurluberlus ?_ »

- **… et n'oublies pas, je règle la note.,** ajouta Ino.

« _Ah, voilà pourquoi_. »

Ino fixait Sai, qui lui fixait son plat de nouilles, qui elles refroidissaient lentement dans leur bol... Ino avait franchement le béguin pour le jeune artiste peintre ninja : un faux air de Sasuke, une personnalité honnête, directe et drôle, mais avec certaine réaction encore infantile et « irresponsable »… dommage pour la jeune blonde.

-**Tu lui as parlé ?** demanda d'un coup Ino.

-**Quoi, … pardon ?**

Son amie venait de la tirer d'un passage plein de suspense de son livre : « Comment lancer au mieux les sceaux pour freiner les hémorragies internes ? »

**-Tu lui as parlé ? A Sasuke ? **

**-Ah euh… non. 'pas eu le temps…**

« _'pas eu le courage._ »… Si elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, deux choses seraient arrivées : soit elle aurait fondu en larmes, ou soit elle se serait précipitée dans ses bras. Dans les eux cas, elle aurait été ridicule et probablement rejetée…

- **Bon, je m'ennuie avec vous deux, je pars !,** dit Sai en se levant de table.

Voilà qui coupa la chique à Ino

- **Super…** soupira Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient maintenant seules, ce que ne voulait absolument pas Sakura, de peur de subir un vrai interrogatoire, et ses peurs étaient fondées :

**- C'est quoi le problème ?**

**- ****LE**** problème, Ino ? Voyons, je pourrais te dire tous les problèmes que tu aurais si toi et Sai vous étiez ensemble !**, tenta d'éluder innocemment Sakura.

**- Non. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée parler à Sasuke ?**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit…**

« _'pas eu le courage._ »

**-Moi je suis ravie qu'il soit revenu, **annonçant Ino.** Sasuke-kun est rentré, tu devrais être contente, non ? Et tu devrais aller lui parler ?**

**- « Kun » ?**

**- Pourquoi t'es si compliquée Sakura ?**

La jeune fleur ne voulait pas endurer la question une minute de plus : le fait même d'envisager une discussion avec Sasuke, le fait de se mémoriser le dernier tête à tête avec lui, lui retournait l'estomac. Sakura posa ses doigts sur les tempes, ferma les yeux, et commença à prier « _N'importe quoi pour arrêter ça. S'il vous plaît, n'importe quoi… _»

- **Sasuke-kun !** hurla alors Ino.

Sakura ré ouvrit les yeux : en face d'elle, Ino, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant de grands signes vers l'extérieur du restaurant. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pivotant lentement vers l'extérieur : il était là, marchant les mains dans les poches, le visage toujours impassible, en compagnie de Naruto. Ce dernier était chargé de jouer les chaperons de l'Uchiha toute cette semaine durant ses entrainements. « _Et dire que la semaine prochaine c'est mon tour…_ » Le voir équivalait à recevoir un uppercut en pleine poitrine : le souffle coupé !

Les cheveux en batailles jouant avec le vent, le regard perdu dans le vague, complètement déconnecté de la réalité et marchant avec nonchalance comme à son habitude, il était juste beau. Sakura se promis une heure de pompes pour avoir pensé une chose pareille !

Naruto se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles et un sourire béat apparu sur son visage. Il entra dans le restaurant en tirant Sasuke par le bras et bousculant au passage deux ou trois clients.

- **Moi qui comptais parler seul avec Sasuke-kun…** souffla Ino à Sakura

- **Et Sai-kun ?** rit doucement Sakura.

- **justement… je m'en vais le retrouver. A choisir…**

Ino se leva en jetant sa longue mèche de cheveux derrière ses épaules et partit en offrant un magnifique sourire à Sasuke, toujours aussi impassible, et un regard sombre à Naruto, toujours aussi béat. Ce dernier, arrivé à la table avec l'Uchiha, tapa le dos de Sakura :

**- Eh Sakura-chan !! Tu invites ?**

**-Tu comptes manger ?** lança-t-elle.

**-Oui**

**-Alors non.**

Sasuke profita de cet échange pour s'installer à l'ancienne place d'Ino.

**-Tu es trop méchante Sakura, je sens déjà une crise d'hypoglycémie me toucher…** pleura Naruto.

**-Je m'en remettrai.**

Il lança une de ces grimaces dont lui seul avait le secret et partit vers le comptoir se commander un plat… non, une bassine de nouilles.

Et voilà… le moment fatidique arriva : Sakura et Sasuke seuls ! Il fallait briser la glace, ou au contraire partir en courant. Elle décida alors de se lancer :

**-… euh…**

Rien ne sortit : ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle se ravisa. La meilleure tactique qui s'offrait à elle : le replie. Sakura baissa les yeux et se replongea sans intérêt dans son bouquin.

**- Tes cheveux ont poussé.**

Elle releva le nez, surprise et inquiète.

**- Euh… oui, oui ! C'est vrai… Les tiens aussi, je crois…**

C'était… bien. Non ! C'était parfait, finalement ! Une discussion superficielle sur un sujet superficielle. Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin avec Sasuke : pas de fond, uniquement de la forme. Elle ne voulait pas se remémorer tous les souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais ou chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

**-… mais… je vais les couper plus court : les cheveux courts, c'est plus confortable, et pratique pour les combats.**

**- ça te va mieux aussi.**

**-…**

« _Quoi ?!_ » Elle devait rêver ! Il s'agissait bien d'un… compliment ! Sakura cligna de l'œil puis fixa le regard de son interlocuteur : comment des yeux aussi sombres pouvaient illuminer les yeux émeraude de la jeune fleur ?

Il paraissait si proche et si loin à la fois : Sasuke regardait fixement la pancarte du menu affiché derrière Sakura sans grand intérêt.

**- Ces menus sont hors de prix…** murmura-t-il.

Il ne bougea quasiment pas les lèvres pour dire ses quelques mots. Sakura se rendit compte alors que sa voix n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années, cette même voix qui lui avait prononcé il y a déjà longtemps un mot qui la hantait encore : « Merci… ».

« _Pourquoi tu es rentré ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu es partit ? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?..._ » Elle se noyait dans un océan de couleur ébène

**-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça Sakura ?**

-**Pourquoi tu… Quoi** ?!

Lui faire répéter la question lui aurait été impossible.

-**Oh euh… désolée**, dit Sakura en baissant les yeux.

**-Ne fait plus ça…** lança-t-il dans un murmure

Sakura dut se rapprocher pour pouvoir entendre sa voix : une douce litanie sans nuance ou émotions mais pleine d'élégance. Un souffle que Sakura voulait respirer…

**-Ne plus faire quoi ?**

**-Baisser les yeux… devant moi.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que.**

Sakura aurait put écouter cette voix infiniment « _Oh Bon Sang !! Sakura reprend toi !!_ » s'hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

**-Très bien… je suis désolée.**

**-Et arrête ça aussi**…

**-De quoi ? De parler ?**

**-Non… de t'excuser auprès de moi…**

**-…**

**- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

L'arrivée du serveur obligea Sakura et Sasuke à se redresser : ils s'étaient pencher au dessus de la table et rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir discuter, s'en sans apercevoir…

-**Rien pour moi,** lança Sasuke sans quitter des yeux Sakura

-**Quand à moi,** fit la jeune femme en se levant, **j'ai rendez-vous avec… quelqu'un.**

Elle lui sourit en guise d'au revoir, mit son livre sous le bras et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Sasuke dans son dos. Mais non ! Elle ne devait pas se retourner, pas lui montrer qu'il lui faisait le même effet qu'avant, pas lui monter qu'il la faisait redevenir la petite fille de douze qu'il laissa sur un banc glacé en pleine nuit, pas lui monter qu'elle l'aimait encore… Sakura devait disparaître de sa vue le plus vite possible.

… Le coin de la rue ne lui avait jamais parut aussi loin…

- 6 -


	2. Chapter 2

**Premièrement, merci pour (le peu) de reviews que j'ai eu…**

**Et encore une fois, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes (j'ai relu il ya quelques jours ce que j'ai posté et… oh mon DIEU, il y en a toutes les deux lignes !!)**

**--**

**Episode 2**

**--**

Jour-J+11

-**Eh !! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!**

Il était inutile de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

**-Sakura chan ! Attend moi !**

Finalement, elle se retourna. C'était (évidemment) Naruto, courant les bras en l'air en direction de la jeune kunoichi, toujours ce sourire béat aux lèvres. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, encore ?_ »

Il arriva à côté d'elle, en rien essoufflé.

**-Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?**

**-Non. Ils sont tombés tous seuls dans la nuit.**

**- … ahah… **feinta-t-il. **Alors… c'est aujourd'hui que tu le surveilles ?**

**-Oui.**

Et Sakura recommença à marcher comme ci de rien n'était, Naruto suivant le rythme de ses pas.

Oui. C'était à son tour d'assister aux entrainements de Sasuke ou plutôt de « surveiller » ses entrainements. Ordre de l'Hokage fraichement élu : Kakashi-sensei.

**-Je l'ai chaperonnais moi aussi et ça c'est plutôt bien passé… **tenta de rassurer Naruto.

« _Vraiment ?_ »

-**Vraiment ?** ajouta-t-elle en soupirant, peu convaincue.

**-Oui, absolument. Ca fait deux semaines qu'il est là, et il fait des progrès… Vraiment !**

**-Des progrès ? On dirait que tu parles d'un malade en convalescence…**

**-Mais c'est tout à fait ça !**

C'est vrai. Il y avait de ça.

**-Il a besoin de notre aide.**

**-IL ? Et nous ? Et MOI ?!**

Cela semblait très égoïste. Ça l'était d'ailleurs… Mais elle n'entendait que ça depuis deux semaines : Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là. Et elle ? Alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle durant l'absence de l'Uchiha, personne ne se préoccupait réellement de la jeune fille depuis son retour… Après tout, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas heureuse ?

**-Sakura… Il fait vraiment des efforts… **ajouta le jeune Uzumaki, plein de compensation**. Il s'est même excuser auprès de moi.**

La jeune fleur s'arrêta nette.

**- De toi ?**

**- et de Kakashi aussi… et même auprès de Sai !**

« _Naruto, Kakashi… Sai. Et moi ?_ »

**-Il s'est… excusé ? **balbutia Sakura d'un voix tremblante.

Naruto plongea alors son regard azur dans deux yeux jade. Il venait de comprendre.

**-Il… il ne s'est pas excusé au près de toi ?**

**-Non.**

**-…oups… désolée, Sakura !**

**- Il… Je…**

Elle ne signifiait donc rien pour lui. Elle valait même moins que Sai à ses yeux.

Une pression énorme s'exerça sur sa poitrine.

**-Non… mais ce n'est pas grave. Il doit…**

**-Oui, **coupa Naruto**, Il doit avoir une raison… Il va surement s'excuser durant ton chaperonnage.** dit-il en lui tapant les côtes de la jeune femme du coude.

Naruto lui tint la jambe toute la matinée, la rassurant, la calmant… en vain. Maintenant, c'était à elle de jouer.

Elle se dirigea vers le district Uchiha.

--

« _Qu'est-ce que ce bouquin est barbant ! Si seulement je pouvais en parler de vive voix avec quelqu'un, j'arriverais peut-être à comprendre un traître mot… »_

Le livre faillit lui tomber des mains tant ce chapitre sur la phytothérapie l'endormait… Depuis la mort de Tsunade-Sama, ce n'était plus la même chose : son maître était un puits sans fond de connaissance sur la médecine. Mais surtout, elle équivalait à une grande sœur ou du moins à une confidente. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se confier « _Ino ? non… c'est une vrai pipelette. Hinata ? non… elle rougit à la seule évocation de choses intimes. Sai ? non… lui et les relation humaines ça fait trois. Naruto ?... NON ! _». Que lui restait-il comme option ? Sasuke ?...

Justement. Elle releva discrètement les yeux de la page 284 du chapitre 11 du volume 4 pour les poser sur Sasuke.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'elle le chaperonnait en silence, dans cette salle de sport sombre et sans lumière du manoir Uchiha, alors qu'elle aurait aimé le noyer de questions, notamment sur ses fameuses « excuses »…

Il commença à s'attaquer à une sorte de punching-ball immobile : une couverture épaisse enroulant une poutre que Sasuke frappait de ses poings et de ses pieds à une vitesse effarante mais sans forcer. Il s'agissait plus de technique de mouvements que de force brute, et pour tout l'or du monde, personne n'aurait voulu être à la place de la couverture, maintenant en lambeau…

Certes, Sakura était sensée être là pour le surveiller, et uniquement le surveiller, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la beauté de cet homme… c'en était presque insolent : de larges épaules cachés par un simple tee-shirt noir, des mains, des jambes, une chevelure, un nez… tout était parfait, même la façon dont il respirer était harmonieuse. « _Le sang Uchiha donne de beaux résultats …»_ songea-t-elle.

Elle rougit à cette seule pensée et se replongea dans sa lecture en grommelant dans sa « barbe »…

- **Sakura…**

« _Oh non !_ » encore cette voix charmeuse…

-** Oui**, soupira-t-elle toujours rivée sur son texte.

- **Le supplice est terminé, tu peux partir…**

La jeune femme souleva ses yeux plein d'interrogations vers l'Uchiha. Il était à près de 5 mètres d'elle : se serait-il rendu compte de sa nervosité, de sa maladresse ? Ou pire : de sa façon de le « mater » ?

**-« Supplice » ?** feinta Sakura.

**- Je ne suis pas idiot…. Et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça….** ajouta-t-il de son timbre sucré.

**- Pourquoi ? **répondit-elle après un long silence.

Cette fois-ci elle était sincère. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait « mieux comme ça » ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle…. Rectification : il n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, mais il supportait sa présence. Mais là, Sasuke venait tout bonnement et simplement lui dire, qu'il serait mieux qu'elle s'en aille.

Il tourna lentement son visage imperturbable vers elle. L'onyx et le jade se rencontrèrent à nouveaux et une nouvelle fois, elle tressaillit : des yeux aussi froid aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle femme et ils étaient en train de fixer intensément Sakura. Elle crut entendre son cœur cesser de battre.

**- Ce serait mieux, c'est tout… **répondit-il.

« _Mieux pour qui ? Toi ? Ou moi ?_ »

Sakura se rendit compte tout à coup d'une chose : une gifle en pleine visage qui brulait les joues. Elle ne voulait pas lutter, ne voulait PLUS lutter pour lui… Elle avait fait son maximum : elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait, elle s'était battu pour lui, elle avait murit pour et par lui. Elle était lasse de tout ça, d'attendre une chose qui n'arriverait jamais…

Sa gorge se serra et des larmes commençaient à monter au bord de ses yeux. Non, il ne devait pas la voir pleurer, pas lui. Résignée mais digne, elle baissa son regard sur le livre qu'elle venait de fermer. Elle déglutit.

**-Bon…** souffla-t-elle. **Je… je rapporterais à maitre Kakashi ton entrainement…** dit-elle les yeux baissés.

**-Je t'avais demandé de ne plus faire ça.**

La voix de Sasuke changea de ton : une mesure, une force dans chaque syllabe parfaitement articulées. Comme ci Sakura lui avait fait un affront terrible…

Sakura releva la tête alors fièrement pour affronter Sasuke. « _Alors toi, tu peux me demander des choses, mais moi, je dois courber l'échine sans rien dire ?_ ». Un mélange… une mélasse de sentiments émergeait dans sa poitrine : colère, réprobation, mélancolie, tristesse…

**- Non.** rétorqua la jeune femme

**-…**

**- Tu me dois des explications, Sasuke !!**

**- Je ne te dois rien.**

Il avait fait attention de bien séparer chaque mot d'un silence pour qu'ils tranchent encore plus profondément en elle, et ceci fonctionna on ne peut mieux : elle semblait sur le point d'entrer dans une colère folle, ce qui paraissait le laisser de marbre.

**- Rien ? RIEN ? Je… j'ai fais mille et une chose pour te retrouver !! Mais tu t'en fous totalement !! **

**- …**

**-Bon sang, dit quelque chose ! N'importe quoi : que tu me détestes même, comme ça je serais fixée !!**

Les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux verts de colère. Peu importe s'il la voyait pleurer, elle devait lui parler.

**- Explique moi pourquoi. Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu es rentré ?**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ?**

Il semblait si différent du Sasuke d'il ya une semaine, celui-là même qui lui avait dit que les cheveux courts lui allaient bien.

**- Mon seul but, c'est… c'est de t'aider, c'est tout,** pleura Sakura, chacune de ses phrases entre coupée de sanglots et gémissements.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

**- Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de MON aide**

Le visage de Sasuke ne moufeta pas, mais elle aurait juré voir sur ses traits de l'interrogation. Elle allait lui poser la question qui la hantait depuis ce matin :

**- Tu… Pourquoi tu t'es excusé au près de Naruto, de Kakashi… même au près de Sai que tu ne connais quasiment pas, au près de l'équipe 7 au complet et…, et pas… pas au près de moi ?**

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses yeux et elle dans les siens. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner ce duel de nerfs. Mais elle devait se l'avouer : elle n'atteindrait jamais le stoïcisme Uchiha. « _Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la vérité Sasuke ?_ ».

**- Je me dis que… peut-être c'est la fierté Uchiha. S'excuser au près d'une femme… quelle horreur ! Mais… moi je pense plutôt que… que c'est parce que tu… tu ne m'as jamais respecté et apprécié.**

Les yeux jades s'assombrirent de larmes de rage et de douleur.

**- Explique-moi !!**

**-Je ne RIEN à t'expliquer ! **lança-t-il, dents serrées et regard vindicatif**.**

**-Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi !!**

**-Je n'ai jamais rien demandé !!**

**-Alors c'est ça ?!**

**-Va-t-en !!**

**-Non !! JE VEUX SAV…**

**- NE T'APPOCHE PLUS DE MOI, SAKURA !!**

Un trou. Un trou énorme dans sa poitrine venait d'apparaître causé par un séisme qui n'avait laissé aucun survivant…

Le choc fut tel qu'elle dut se rappeler de respirer au bout de 30 secondes d'apnée. Elle se sentait lentement s'éteindre, comme il ya de nombreuses années, le jour où Sasuke quitta le village… Mais là, la sensation était multipliée pas 5, par 10… non, par 100 : quand il partit de Konoha, malgré la douleur, Sakura espérait toujours et encore, persuadée qu'il reviendrait et que tout serait comme avant. Mais là, LÀ... ce ne sera plus comme avant.

Les larmes continuaient de couler pour atteindre le coin de ses lèvres roses. Ces dernières bougeaient, comme ci un son essayait dans sortir, une phrase qu'elle voulait lui dire une dernière fois : Je t'aime. Mais rien. Son esprit voulait lui faire croire le contraire pour apaiser la douleur. « _Je te hais SASUKE !!_ ». En vain… encore et toujours.

-**Très bien.,** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et presque inaudible. **Je… je ne te dérangerai plus.**

Sakura regarda une dernière fois Sasuke dans les yeux puis se retourna et sortit de cette maison qu'elle allait maintenant maudire.

Il faisait froid dans le quartier Uchiha ce soir-là…

--

**OH ! il est trop méchant Sasuke !! Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites, dites, dites, dites… **


	3. Chapter 3

HARUNO's TALE Encore merci pour les reviews ça fait très TRES plaisir. Merci xxx

**--**

**Episode 3**

**--**

Jour-J+20

Sakura ne savait pas comment, mais Ino semblait avoir deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou du moins, que quelque chose avait changé. En même temps, ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer : alors que la jeune femme reprit du poil de la bête dès le retour de Sasuke, Sakura s'enferma dans un mutisme total depuis plus d'une semaine, se contentant de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Et Ino pouvait facilement imaginer la seule personne capable de lui faire ça.

**- Sakura. Sakura !**

Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme blonde, sans grand intérêt.

**-Tu devrais manger quelque chose…**

« _… tiens, c'est vrai…_ »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu un vrai repas ? Vivant encore chez ses parents, ceux-ci arrivaient parfois à obliger la jeune fleur à se nourrir, quand elle daignait sortir de sa chambre. Mais les conséquences étaient là : Sakura avait maigrie, trop maigri… Déjà qu'elle n'était pas naturellement pleine de « courbes », la situation devenait inquiétante, et cela en uniquement un peu plus d'une semaine

Ino se souciait vraiment de sa santé, le son de sa voix teinté de compassion. Mais Sakura ne rétorqua pas, fixant toujours les yeux azur de son amie avec son regard jade désormais vide et sombre.

**- Je m'inquiète Sakura… Mange… s'il te plaît….**

Comment pourrait-elle manger avec ce trou béant dans sa poitrine qui lui coupait toute envie de manger, bouger, parler… respirer ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, non sans douleur, ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger :

**- Je… je n'ai… pas faim…**

Cette réponse fit sortir Ino de ses gonds.

**-Tu plaisantes ?! Ecoute Sakura : tu ne vas laisser Sasuke te détruire la vie !! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me coûte de dire cela mais s'il est assez bête pour te repousser, alors, très bien… Laisse-le !!**

L'estomac de Sakura se retourna quand Ino prononça son nom.

**-Ino…**

**-NON !** coupa-t-elle. **Ecoute : j'ai demandé à Naruto et Sai de venir… Eux aussi, ils se sont aperçus que ça n'allait pas fort, bien qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés à deviner pourquoi… différemment à moi.**

On aurait pu jurer entendre de l'orgueil dans cette dernière phrase.

**-Je n'en ai pas envie.** rétorqua Sakura sans grande conviction.

**-Ca m'est égale !** **De plus,** ajouta Ino en regardant l'horloge du restaurant dans lequel les deux amies étaient,** ils ne vont pas tarder à… Quand on parle du loup !**

Naruto et Sai venaient de faire leur apparition sur le seuil du restaurant ; ce qui remplit Ino d'enthousiasme :

**- Sai !! On est là ! **cria-t-elle sans concéder un regard à Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent (sans aucune discrétion) à côté de Sakura et Ino. Cette dernière se rapprocha de Sai en glissant le long du banc de la table et lui se contenta d'afficher se sourire réjoui sur son visage.

Naruto commença à parler à Sakura, de tout et de rien, tentant toutes les stratégies possibles pour la faire sortir de son silence… en vain. Une fanfare aurait put tout aussi bien jouer à plein tube juste à côté d'elle, elle n'aurait pas tourné le visage.

Tentant d'être le plus discret possible, Naruto se pencha vers Ino pour lui murmurer une question qu'un sourd aurait entendu à plus de 10 mètres. Ce qui exacerba Ino, bien plus occupée à conter fleurette à Sai.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?**

**-'juste que… elle a juste le blues…** à la fois gênée et énervée

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Demande-lui !**

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers Sai et commença à le dévorer des yeux.

Le jeune Uzumaki se rapprocha de Sakura, celle-ci ne bougea pas.

**-Eh Sakura.**

Rien.

**-Sakura !**

Toujours rien.

**-Je peux t'aider… si tu veux.**

**-…non… tu ne peux pas m'aider cette fois…**

Il avait réussi à la faire parler. Enfin ! Mais le problème restait le même : elle fixait l'horizon, le regard vide… Naruto devait la « booster », la remuer. Il devait le faire, maintenant !

**-Maitre Kakashi veut te voir !! Tout de suite !** lui annonça-t-il, espérant qu'elle goberait ce mensonge.

**-c'est faux…**

**- Oui… je veux dire… non !!**

**-Tu n'as jamais sut mentir, Naruto…** répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Cependant, entendre les jacassements perpétuels de Ino n'aidait pas.

**-Ino !!**

**-Quoi ?!** hurla-t-elle, furieuse de ne plus pouvoir dévorer des yeux Sai.

**-Est-ce que… tu peux nous laisser ?... s'il te plaît.**

**-Pour quoi ?!** lança-t-elle, outrée.

**-Parce que. Uniquement nous… l'équipe 7.**

Le regard bleu de Naruto se remplissait de prières et de supplications. Cela l'énervait de les laisser, mais Ino ne pouvait que comprendre la nécessité de se retrouver entre compagnons « de guerre ».

Elle soupira, puis se leva en lançant sa longue chevelure blonde par-dessus son épaule.

**-A plus tard Sai.**

Puis elle sortie du restaurant en sautillant.

**-Bien…** lança Naruto en se fixant sur Sakura, **l'équipe 7 est réunie…**

**-Pas entièrement,** ajouta Sai, tentant de faire un trait d'esprit qui tomba à plat.

**-Exact,** acquiesça le jeune blond en souriant, sans se douter que la plus simple évocation de Sasuke retournait l'estomac de Sakura. **Bon… alors, dis nous : qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-…**

**-Sakura !**

**-Ah la, oui : l'équipe sera au complet.**

Cette réflexion de Sai coupa l'entrain de Naruto qui se retourna en direction de ce que fixait son camarade : Sasuke. Sakura, elle, ne bougea pas, comprenant de qui le jeune peintre avait fait allusion. Elle ferma les yeux, entendant les pas de l'Uchiha se rapprocher de leur table et les « bonjour » de Sai et Naruto. Sasuke se contenta d'un « hnn » en guise de réponse pour toute l'attablé.

Elle entendait une des chaises du restaurant s'ajouter à leur table et supposait (à juste titre) que Sasuke s'y installa. Les yeux toujours fermés, la jeune fleur sentait son cœur s'arrêter et rendre ses derniers battements : il était là. A quelques centimètres d'elle ! Mais pourquoi ?

Non… elle n'était décidemment pas en état de réfléchir… Elle sentait quelque chose sur son bras. Quelque chose qui remuait…

**-Sakura ! Eh Sakura !** disait Naruto en tenant le bras de la jeune fille. **Ca va ?**

« _Non._ »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Sai, en face d'elle, toujours orné de son fameux rictus, la fixait avec perplexité. Pivotant légèrement la tête, Sakura vit Naruto, inquiet mais impuissant face au mutisme de son amie. Quand à Sasuke, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard onyx…

**-Rien…** susurra-t-elle

**-Quoi ?** répondit Naruto après de longues secondes de silence.

Sur ce, Sakura s'appuya sur ses deux bras et se leva de table.

**-Attends !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

**-Rien..,** répondit-elle au jeune blond.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à la même table que LUI : Sasuke. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit, la douleur était trop forte, le trou béant dans sa poitrine encore plus profond et les larmes encore plus difficiles à étouffer. De plus, elle ne suivait que ce que lui avait conseillé Sasuke : ne plus l'approcher. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune solution à ça. Soit elle s'éloignait de lui, mais vivre sans Sasuke lui était impossible ; soit elle restait près de lui, mais la distance et le silence seraient son fardeau… Sakura avait une folle envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs en quittant le restaurant.

Seul restaient les trois hommes de l'équipe 7 à table.

**-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle a, enfin ?!**

Personne ne répondit à la question de Naruto. Sasuke, lui, savait exactement ce qui se passait, ce qui semblait être la meilleure solution pour lui…

Enfin… il le croyait…

--

Jour J+21

Minuit passé.

Tout était calme… Le village somnolait tranquillement et pas un chat ne roder dans les rues sombres de Konoha.

Pas un bruit.

Cependant, un district, une rue, une maison, une chambre n'avaient pas trouvé le repos : Sasuke avait le sommeil agité. Encore… comme quasiment toutes les nuits. La première semaine de son retour, les cauchemars ne vinrent qu'une nuit ; la seconde semaine, trois nuits ; la troisième, plus de la moitié ; et ce soir, encore une fois…

Le même rêve : plein de rose et de jade.

Sakura lui apparaissait dans une pièce sombre, s'avançant vers lui si lentement qu'elle semblait s'éloigner et avec autant d'élégance qu'une danseuse classique. Son regard jade le fixait, tout le temps, plein de tendresse, d'envie, de douceur, d'amour… de luxure. Sasuke ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de la jeune femme : où il allait, son regard le suivait, telle une apparition. Plus elle marchait vers l'Uchiha, plus les vêtements de la fleur de cerisier disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée. Elle était maintenant entièrement nue, à quelques centimètres de lui pour finalement se coller langoureusement contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son buste montée et descendre au gré de sa respiration.

Sa bouche appétissante s'ouvrit et son haleine sucrée vint chatouiller les narines de Sasuke. Les lèvres charnues de Sakura rencontrèrent celles de Sasuke, mais ce dernier cherchait désespérément un moyen de se défaire de cette (douce) prison. Ses bras restèrent le long de son corps, imperturbables

**-S'il te plaît, Sasuke-****kun****… **

« _kun…_ »

Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres encore closes de Sasuke, le suppliant de les entre-ouvrir, le regard toujours noyé dans un bain d'onyx. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés de l'Uchiha : ses biceps, sa poitrine, ses épaules carrés, sa nuque alléchante, pour finalement laisser plonger ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure noir…

La jeune femme était toujours collée à Sasuke. Il pouvait « toucher » ses courbes parfaites… Trop c'était trop pour lui.

**-Sasuke-kun…**

« _Sasuke-kun, kun… __kun__._ »

Ses sharigans s'activèrent.

Il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme, l'embrassant sans ménagement, et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle avait un goût sucré, évidemment…

L'Uchiha agrippa les poignets de Sakura, empêchant tous mouvements et la plaqua avec violence contre un mur. Elle gémit dans un souffle, mais ça lui était égale : les sharigans exerçaient une telle influence sur lui qu'il n'était plus le Sasuke Uchiha capable de se contrôler.

Il avait juste envie d'elle. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Peu importe s'il elle serait d'accord ou non.

D'une main, il serrait contre le mur au dessus de la tête de Sakura, ses deux petits poignets. Son autre main, se baladant le long de son dos cambré de plaisir et de douleur… Le baiser de Sasuke devenait plus violent : il commença à mordre la lèvre charnue du bas de la jeune femme voracement, sans compassion aucune aux gémissements de celle-ci.

**-aah… Sasu… Sasuke…**

« _oh non, Sakura… tais-toi…_ » Le simple fait d'entendre le son de sa voix le rendait encore plus vorace.

La lèvre de la jeune femme se mit à saigner.

**- non… pas comme ça, je... aah !**

Sasuke lécha le liquide rouge et chaud qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire parfaite. Encore ce goût sucré et enivrant…

**-Sasuke !**

**-Ce que le rouge te va bien, ma fleur…**

Il devenait incontrôlable : les sharigans étant passé à leur deuxième forme, remplissant ses pupilles de violence et son esprit de pensées horribles. Il allait la prendre de force, encore et encore…

**-S'il… te plaît…**

Il n'arrêta pas.

**-Sasu…ke…-kun !**

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut.

« _kun !! _»

Il s'assit sur son lit, en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Comme dans son rêve, ses sharigans étaient actifs : pupilles grandes ouvertes, continuant à tournoyer. Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains, encore horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir…

Lentement, il reprit son calme, les lueurs incandescentes de ses pupilles disparaissant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image, de cette femme qui le hantait presque chaque nuit…

Voilà pourquoi éviter Sakura était la meilleure des solutions : hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle, qu'il lui fasse du mal ou pire… même si au final, il lui en faisait.

Il ne se rendormit pas cette nuit…

**--**

**Voilou …**

- 6 -


End file.
